Subterranean wells, in particular withdrawal wells, gas wells, and injection wells that are used to extract crude oil or other various types of hydrocarbon materials, known as valuable liquids. Typically, these subterranean wells comprise a network of natural or manmade flow channels through which liquids and hydrocarbon materials enter into, before being extracted from the subterranean well for commercial purposes. As production time passes, these flow channels tend to get impaired by clogs. When enough flow channels become impaired, extraction levels of valuable liquids from the subterranean well diminish and ultimately make the subterranean well uneconomical. There is a need to treat a subterranean well by substantially alleviating clogs in the flow channels, so extraction levels of valuable liquids can return to optimal levels and allow the subterranean well to be economical again.